Where to go from here
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Another Darksiders story...with a twist. Saint. Micheal had a daughter born on Earth who was named Meridia. And she was meant as both guide and companion to War until she has found true love. {I suck with summaries apparently.} Yes, the name Meridia is from skyrim if any of you {The readers} have played it for yourselves. she is a Daedra prince.
1. Chapter 1

I was getting ready to go do Halloween when I ran into one of the 4 Horsemen. I really didn't think much of it until everyone just up and died expect me.

I swore and asked. "What the hell just happened? Great ,I'm so fucking screwed. And not only that, but I'm beginning to feel my inner demons fighting to the surface and as far as I knew, angels don't have that problem."

As an after thought. "Okay, let me think, why am I still alive while everyone else isn't?" Yeah, I'm Saint Micheal's daughter born here on earth as a guide and a companion to War.

And this is my story of our journey. And oh, by the way, the name's Meridia.


	2. Chapter 2

Meridia knew that War was somewhere within the ruins and that she'll run into him eventually. And as such, he found her instead. Once the introductions were made, she settled herself behind him on Ruin and placed her arms around his waist.

Ruin snorted but didn't really complain about the added weight too awfully much because she never truly weighed much. As the stallion began moving she felt like she's been in the same fucking boat as before.

But this time, however, she's been well known as a guiding light to others and to the souls of the dead as well. As they settled down for the night, however, Meridia knew that she has the rarest gift of all. A blood mage and singer as well. She has often used her voice to soothe the demon dogs and control them well.

And as such, they never even harassed them whatsoever while on the move to free Sameal from his prison. So, after freeing the powerful demon, they went to deal with the four guardians while the watcher grumbled about the young angel.

Each guardian gives War a heart and a better chance of survival against the Destroyer as well. Meridia has never truly told anyone of who her father was until War asked her about her family. And she told him the truth. "I'm the daughter of St. Micheal War and my mother, well she was a human named Moira Ann."

The Horseman nodded in understanding while the two finished up getting their camp set up for the night. "Life has never truly been her friend it seems, not only that, but it has also given her quite the beating" he thought to himself as she had gotten the fire going and a meal cooked.


	3. Chapter 3

Meridia told War the story of how she was born before everyone had been killed off and why she remained on earth waiting for him with the truth. "My father, War, was St. Micheal the archangel and well, my mother, Marian was human. So, after I was born with my wings intact, the midwife made the sign of the cross and prayed to for his divine protection of us both."

War was surprised to her the young angel's story and thought back to his own family history as well. So, after hearing the young angel's story, he told her a bit about his own family history as well. "My parents died when I was just a babe so I never really knew them like my siblings did but I knew that I still had family despite it all." As they settled down for the night, the watcher was surprised that the young angel was able to control War's temper.

The next morning found them on the road again. She shifted a bit behind War when she felt something was off in the region that they were headed to and she said so. "War," she began,"I don't really like the feel of this place. Let's hope that we find whatever it is we're looking for and get out."

He nodded in agreement when they were ambushed by demons but they fought and killed them off with relative ease. She was injured with only a few mild burns but the Horseman was concerned for her none the less.

But, as they travel together even further, there will be more of the story told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note. Okay guys and girls, I don't really know what I was thinking when I said Marian in the third chapter but Moira Ann is her mother while Marian is her grandmother and I'll explain the weird family thing as I go along here. Sorry for the confusion and please don't hate me for it. Anyways, on with chapter 4.**

"Marian," she mused to herself while on the road to getting the third heart,"Is my maternal grandmother because she was human as was mama until my father sired me with Moira Ann."

War grunted in understanding when he stopped suddenly. She knew better then to say a word when War drew Chaoseater and she had gotten her magics ready.

They dealt with the ambush well and had finally gotten the third heart for Sameal and returned it to him. They then went after the fourth and final heart together when the horseman said."You don't have to stay with me Meridia. I'll understand if you have a home to return to or a family."

She snorted as she replied. "I've never had either a home or a family to worry about me since the day of my birth over eighteen years ago. Almost nineteen this coming winter. If I survive that long. I'm rare enough here that people have always wondered why I haven't gone anywhere else."

The watcher appeared and asked."Did she say 'If I survive that long' War? IT seems odd that the other angels haven't tried to collect her before now."

War mused on her words when they ran into Uriel. They captain of the Hell guard tried to conscript the young healer but she wasn't having any of it and she said so. "Uriel," she began,"I'm not going with you until I've found out what my purpose is here and if that's helping War gather the pieces of the Armagdeon blade then so be it."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they've departed ways, Meridia began rethinking of the encounter with Uriel and she said "I can't believe I just told off the captain of the Hell guard here on Earth. Now she'll hate me for it." When she heard an amused chuckle from the Horseman.

She shrugged and went about getting a small fire going when she felt that something was off. Meridia stilled as she felt the presence of something far deadlier than anything ever encountered.

War sensed it too and moved to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder asking,"Meridia, what is it? What's wrong?" She told him as best as she could, "I could've sworn that there was something out there, but I'm not so sure now. I think that there's something or someone from my past trying to get me to pay attention to them."

He nodded and suddenly felt protective of the angel traveling with him and the Watcher knew it as well. During the first watch, Meridia kept her feather wings wrapped around her when she felt the Watcher's presence and asked the sprite,"Why pester me when you do so with War Watcher? I'm just a simple little angel who's been sired by an archangel is all."

The sprite replied,"And that's what so interesting about you dear girl for you are a rarity of which even one of the fabled Four Horsemen heeds your words better then he does mine."

She smirked quite a bit as she said to him,"Maybe it's because we've met once before long before the council placed the two of you together as a watchdog. And my orders are to protect him from you until we find Eden and he finds the blade."

And so, the two became friends that night because the sprite could feel her strength coming off of her without really looking all that hard for it of course. The next morning found them going off again to fight off more demons and yet, she felt like she was being only one of a few angels willing to stay with one of the fabled Four Horsemen.

The watcher stayed quiet about their conversation till that afternoon when they stopped and let Ruin graze for a while. "She's quite the little fighter. From what I've seen of her fight," murmured the sprite to the horseman and he grunted in assent while she braided his steed's tail with some twine at the top and a piece of red ribbon at the bottom.

"But... I'm afraid that we're losing her to some sort of internal struggle in her life. And as to what that is, I don't really know," he continued. War nodded and mused about what the sprite had told him when Meridia sat down and he put it out of his mind for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Meridia and war had both known from the start they'd have to trust each other and well, it's working out pretty well. Meridia began wondering why she was born to a human mother when a vision of her past came to light.

War felt it as well but knew well enough to just let it play out and it did just that. as the vision unfolded, it showed Meridia as a young child of about six or so when she went with her mother to see her family. But the others have often made comments about her wings, Her grandmother, Marian was a human apothcary working with a few other Horsemen living in a quaint little village.

However, her grandfather disliked the angels and he made it plain how he felt about her. He muttered," The spiteful little witch does use magic Moira Ann. You should've left her for the wolves," when he died along with her mother.

Marian knew who her father was while Moira Ann only saw just a fellow who needed help. The place was unknown to War, but at least he knew that Meridia was raised by her grandmother until her natural death at about 104 years of age.

She knew that she had ti say something about the vision and she did, that night."War," she said,"I've always been far closer to my grandmother, Marian Hathaway then I was even with my own mother at the time. My grandfather distrusted the angels but liked the Horsemen. So, when I was six or so, he died with my mother following suit just days after that. And to be honest, I was glad of it for my magics came through despite the fact of my father being St. Micheal the archangel.."

War mused on it for the time being before asking,"When did your grandmother, Marian, die Meridia? It seems that she loved you for who you were."

She thought about it for a few heartbeats before replying, "I think she had died of old age when I was about 15 or so. She had taught me everything she knew about healing herbs and such. and about being a midwife as well. Gosh, I loved her more then I did the others because of the fact that I was always sick and coming down with something that she could cure with her healings. I called her mama due to the fact that I was raised by her."

They settled down for the night when war placed an arm around her shoulders and she settled against his side and fell asleep without too much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since childhood, Meridia knew that she's blessed with the ability of singing and of being connected to the banshees as well. But as she grew older, she felt even closer to War then the other 3 Horsemen.

And as such, one night, her voice rose in song. She started to sing without even really thinking because her grandmother, Marian had taught the pretty little angel to fully expand her voice and range well while she was just a child for many living in the self same village loved to hear her sing well. Not only that, but she always brought in the light to those who were seeing the light as their time got ever closer to bringing them home.

The song she was singing was called numb, her mother taught it to her while she was just a toddler. But her mother was always over reacting to everything she ever did as well. "I'm tired of being what you want me to be/Feeling so faithless just under the surface/I don't know what you're expecting of me/Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/Every step that I take is another mistake to you/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/I've become so numb I can't feel you there/become so tired so much more aware/ I'm becoming this all I want to do is to be more like me and be less like you/ Can't you see that you're smothering me?/Holding too tightly/Afraid to lose control/ Cause everything that you thought I would be/Has fallen apart in front of you/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/and every second I waste if more then I can take/I've become so numb I can't feel you there/But I know you were just like me/With someone disappointed in you/I've become so numb I can't feel you there/Become so tired, so much more aware/I'm becoming this/all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you/I've become so numb I can't feel you there/I'm tired of being what you want me to be/I've become so numb/I can't feel you there/ I'm so tired of being what you want me to be"

War was mildly surprised to hear her sing when she said,"My grandmother knew that my mother would try and change me as a young child but she had died with my grandfather in a sudden attack back home long before the End War. And yes, I know that you didn't even start it War."

The sprite asked her,"Know anything young angel? For it seems that you are just full of wonders." While War concurred with him. Meridia smiled as another song came to mind. The dawn will come. "Shadows fall and hope has fled/Steel your heart/The dawn will come/The night is long/ And the path is dark/Look to the sky, for one day soon/The dawn will come/The shepherd's lost and his home is far/Keep to the stars/The dawn will come/the night is long and the path is dark/Look to the sky, for on day soon/The dawn will come/Bare your blade/And raise it high/Stand your ground/The dawn will come/The night is long and the path is dark/Look to the sky, for one day soon/The dawn will come."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day found them meeting up with Fury for some odd reason. War's older sister looked the young angel up and down as she asked,"Are you sure she's going to be ready for this War? Because it might hurt her far worse then help her heal from her past and from the pain." For as she was cleaning her clothes one day, he noted some old scars from prior injuries.

As Meridia gently shifted her weight behind War, she felt another vision coming on, this one being about her father's sojourn on Earth before the war and while he was being tended to by her mother, Moira Ann.

It was late October when Micheal was found and brought to Marian's home for the healer to tend to his injuries which would have killed a lesser man but didn't even kill him for he had raging fevers constantly from severe infections of most of his injuries as well.

And yet, Moira Ann was interested in her mother's current patient and she agreed to help her with tending to him. He finally awoke after his last fever had finished raging through his body and he spoke with Moira Ann about where he was and who he was. After he had gotten her pregnant, his true nature was revealed before he left.

It was odd to have that part of her mother's life shown when Fury nodded and said,"Well, it looked like he was fighting off demons when he was wounded and tended to by your grandmother my dear girl," when she noted that Meridia was trembling because of how her grandfather wanted the archangel dead.

She asked,"What is it little one? You're white as a ghost." She spoke up a bit saying,"Fury, my grandfather, well, he never truly liked the angels as much as he did the four Horsemen and he made sure my mother was disowned along with my grandmother after he left home to fight and he'd died doing so. But that was just my maternal grandfather. And due to the fact that my mother was closer to him then her own mother, she died giving birth to me. Leaving my grandmother to raise me herself."

She explained further that night after the three had finally made camp for the night. "My grandfather hated being in one place and so did my mother. The two were always working in scouting and hunting till mama had gotten pregnant with me. She knew that she should've drunk a poisonous tea to abort the pregnancy but mama Marian convinced her not to. My grandfather, I think, couldn't expect having an angel for a grandchild and killed himself by hanging from a tree and my mother was heart broken as well."

As the angel finally fell asleep near War, Fury watched her as they conversed about her."Her story is truly rare Fury. And as such, I've become protective of her as of late. And honestly, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with her as well."

Fury nodded as she took first watch and contemplated her brother's situation for several hours till they've finished what they had to do and went their separate ways for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

Meridia knew that, eventually, she needed to head home and try and find her grandmother's apothecary shop and get the herbs into a knapsack with her name stitched on it.

So, later on that night, after departing ways with Fury, she began fiddling with her robes a bit when War laid a hand on hers to calm her. She gave him a full hearted smile as she raised her eyes to meet his and settle down for the night.

She knew that it was going to be difficult for her to be home after being away for so long. But, since it's also home, she opted to go along with War because there was something waiting for them to gather up before going any further.

As they neared her old home village, the young angel grew wary of the whole situation. Not to mention quite fidgety as well. War gently laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her unease and she laid hers upon his in return.

She knew that there would be nothing but ashes left till she found her grandmother's apothecary shop without too much difficulty. She sensed her grandmother's spirit in the little shop while she gathered up her herbs and other things while placing them all in a satchel she had found along with bandages, instructions for salves, and such.

When she felt the presence, far stronger as did the Horseman. War stayed close to her while she gathered the items needed for the time being before leaving. She shivered as she looked about once more before leaving for the final time.

Meridia was quiet during the ride and War contemplated about asking her what was on her mind when she said it."My grandmother never truly hated me. Rather, she loved me for who I was and could see the woman that I would become after my mother and grandfather died."

He nodded when he placed an arm around her waist and squeezed her fingers in an understanding grip and they sat together looking at the stars. As the angel's eyes began to close, she nestled into War's side and fell asleep.

The horseman didn't dare move when he felt the presence again. Meridia felt it too and woke up. She froze as she sensed it and said."By the grace of God, it's my mother's spirit trying to beg forgiveness and I hereby give it freely."

The spirit sighed as she left her daughter's life, and they both knew that more would be revealed as they traveled together.


	10. Chapter 10

Mereida was cleaning her mane while thinking of her grandmother when the watcher asked her something."How is it, then, that your grandfather hated you for being what you are, and yet, your grandmother didn't?"

War has wondered that as well when she answered."My grandfather was a demon who had mated with a human woman. Course being hell spawned, meant that he hated any and all angels to begin with. My mother was result of that union and well, I was the result of the one she had with St. Micheal the Archangel."

The sprite nodded while watching her tend the fire while the horseman was getting Ruin ready to settle down for the night. As more of the story came out, she felt like she was losing her soul somehow, and yet, she felt safer with War around.

War contemplated what was said and mused how she survived as long as she did among the humans when they both felt a kinship with each other. As the days wore on, they knew that the council would not approve of their forbidden love, but it didn't bother either one of them what so ever.

One day, there was a meeting and she was asked to attend it as well and she did. She found a place to sit and tend to some of her stitching while remaining within listening distance in case the council has any questions for her to answer.

Death noted that she was young, about a few years younger then War when the sprite mentioned to the council,"She is quite the special young angel. She helps keep War's temper in check better then I ever could. So, I propose that they remain together while I rejoin my kindred and listen for any information that might actually help both you and the Horsemen."

The council considered it for several moments when they agreed with the watcher's proposal with full hearted agreement. As did the four Horsemen. And the others met her as well.


	11. Chapter 11

As they two traveled further together, they became a little bit closer as time wore on. Until they arrived at Azrael's prison. The archangel of Death knew who she was before she even opened her mouth to say anything.

"You are the daughter of St. Micheal the Archangel aren't you little one?" he asked with some interest. And she nodded while War answered for her saying,"That she is Azrael."

She was surprised that another Archangel knew her father before he went off and had gotten her sired as well. War helped him get out of his prison with all of the items that they have collected together and she sensed Straga's powerful magic as War dealt with him before the destroyer was killed after having the Armageddon blade forged.

So, as they went to the garden of Eden, Azrael asked her,"How is it, then, Mereidia, that your grandmother loved you for who you were and had raised you herself? It does seem odd that she would do so while some other Horsemen were there as well."

She shifted as she replied"My grandmother has done it because of the fact that she knew that I was going to be War's companion for this venture."

War nodded in agreement while hoping that the archangel would help her learn some more about healing magics and he did so while he went to Eden. After seeing what was needed to be seen and how to find the pieces of the blade, Azrael sent her to War to see how he was doing.

She mounted behind War and felt that, in fact, they had gotten a bit closer as companions and she also knew that, given time, she will tell him how she feels about him.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, found Meridia sitting next to Fury as she met both Strife and Death, the other two brothers and she felt like she was accepted for who she was. Strife asked,"Why is it that you are truly the rarest angel out there?"

She shifted as she answered his question."To be honest, I wish I truly knew Strife. I've been around for over the past 18 years and it's all thanks to my grandmother. Marian."

Death noted that she was sitting close to War and was stilled every time he placed a hand on her knee and she gave him a smile. "She is truly rare for War to listen to her better then he does us. But, it seems that he also has a calming effect on her as well. Which is a good thing." Thought Death to himself when he felt the magic as soon as she did.

They were moving when there was another intense vision that they knew had to happen and play out without anyone interfering with it or her. "Grandmother, why does mama and grandfather dislike the angels so much? I never really asked to be a part of the family, but it happened." Meridia knew she was about 5 or six.

Marian smiled as she replied,"Because of the fact that they don't see how they help maintain the balance. As do the Horsemen. Under new conditions with the Charred Council. Now, why don't you help me get this salve made for Tally?" The vision faded and she was on her knees not fully knowing how strong it was until War eased his arms around her.

She collapsed into his embrace, knowing that with every vision, she loses more and more of her eye sight and she whimpered. After exchanging glances, he picked her up and carried her to bed. after getting her settled into his own bed, he rejoined his siblings to discuss it. Death remembered her grandmother well.

"She was the one who helped a few other Horsemen who escaped and began helping out a small village. And if I recall correctly, she had also given us a place to stay for a few years before we began working for the council. War, you were just a child and it seemed that the two of you bonded easily because you were both of an age to play together."

The others nodded in agreement and War asked,"Why is it, then that she is able to see past my temper faster then you Death?" "It's because of the fact that I have a calming effect on people War," answered Meridia.

Fury walked to her side and helped her to a chair which she thanked her for the help. And Meridia was happy to have finally met War's family. Dust landed on her shoulder and she cooed at him a bit while petting him. Fury asked,"Is it true then? That you have a pretty singing voice Meridia? War has told us of your ability to sing." 

The young angel blushed as she answered."Yes, I've been known to sing from time to time Fury. Is there something you wish to hear?" They left the choice to her and she began singing blue on black."Night/Falls and I'm alone/Skin/Yeah chilled me to the bone/You/Turned and you ran/Oh yea/Oh slipped/Right from my hand/Blue on black/Tears on a river/Push on a shove/It don't mean much/Joker on jack/Match on a fire/Cold on ice/As a dead man's touch/Whisper on a scream/Doesn't change a thing/Doesn't bring you back/Blue on black/Blind/Oh now I see/Truth/Lies and in between/Wrong ]/Can't be undone/Slipped/From the tip of your tongue/Blue on black/Tears on a river/Push on a shove/It don't mean much/ Joker on jack/Match on a fire/Cold on ice/As a dead man's touch/Whisper on a scream/Doesn't change a thing/Doesn't bring you back/Blue on black."

After singing, she settled down beside the red rider and dozed. Eventually, they all went to bed and had gotten ready when Death felt like something was after the young angel and he knew that it just might try and kill her if she didn't have any kind of training. So, the training would begin the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning found Meridia beginning her training while trying to figure out what weapon would do best for her. War noted that she has relied on her abilites to use healing magic and manages to keep herself out of harm's way.

But, it seems that she always moved to the right before using a spell or a throwing dagger. Eventually, War had to finish getting the fourth heart for Samaal and Meridia went with him as a companion.

She placed her head between his shoulders while her arms were around his waist and dozed off. Ruin nickered a bit as he trotted at his rider's behest. Marian had always known that she will fall in love with War and she figured that they should begin playing together while Fury and Strife trained with Death.

One day, Fury asked,"Why did Marian let us stay with her and her granddaughter if she knew who we were and who we would become Death?" He answered her with,"It seems that she was a seeress as well and began seeing things that we couldn't truly understand at the time and she also saw that her granddaughter would fall in love with War as long as they both agree to it and let the relationship take it's course."

After getting the final heart, they went after the pieces of the Armageddon blade when Uriel arrived and they began fighting while she stayed out of it when another warrior angel grabbed her from behind.

She fought him off and used her daggers to protect herself until after War and Uriel finished fighting each other. They knew that they were equally matched for the other when she asked her,"Why stay with War while you could rejoin us Meridia? We sure could use a healer like you."

The young angel remained firm in her answer."I feel like I belong here with War Uriel. Because of one of my grandmother's many visions about me." She nodded and they left.


	14. Chapter 14

Meridia knew, that if she even fell in love with one of the 4 Horsemen, it could spell out her death. But she truly couldn't help it because of how she feels for War.

One night, after freeing him and Death restoring humanity, she was honest with War. She started with "I knew that I should have told you this before War, but I wanted to wait until I knew how my emotions were telling me. And, well, I think I'm in" she was cut off when War kissed her fully on the lips.

And which she deepened by placing her arms around his neck and tilting her head up some more. He asked"Was that uncalled for Meridia? I will understand if it is."

She said to him in reply,"It wasn't War. I believe it sums up how we feel for the other. But, if the angels catch wind of this, I may have my wings clipped because it wouldn't reflect well on my parentage."

He nodded and they sat together and watching the sun setting over the horizon. Somehow, the council had gotten wind of it, but opted to let it go as she was not harming the balance and is just having feelings for the youngest Horseman. They went on a hunting trip together as a family when she sensed a presence that was not truly natural or of the world they were in.

She doesn't even know enough nercomancy like Death does when the creature charged her. Meridia moved out of the way without even thinking and the creature turned back to her. She had often heard tales of such creatures being called boars from her grandmother and she knew she had to take it out and fast. The boar, however, had other ideas and managed to get her pinned.

After feeling it's tusks rip through the lower half of her robes, Meridia felt it gore into her skin and she felt the blood beginning to pulse through the wounds while Strife dealt with it and War got to her side. Fury had gotten bandages on the worst of the injuries, but they knew that they needed to get them properly cleaned and they went home to do just that.

War's home was, by far, the best place to tend to the young injured angel. And War was glad that they went to her grandmother's apothecary shop and gathered up the rare items needed for this type of thing. He held her hand while Strife stitched up the worst of the wounds while Death mixed the herbs together and Fury applied them to the smaller wounds.

As time wore on, the wounds healed and War helped her stand on her feet, even though it hurt and together, that had brought them even closer. Not only as lovers, but with his older siblings helping as well.


	15. Chapter 15

One of the other reasons why Meridia always felt safer and more at ease with War was because of the fact that he understands how she has come to cope with all of the loss in her life.

Like becoming one with a childhood companion at 14 and losing her at year's end. Her mother always wanted another child, but besides her, she was what she had gotten.

And she knew that he won't push her into anything that she feels that she isn't truly ready for. And yet, the young angel knew that his older brothers and sister knew their parents whereas he didn't. But he doesn't resent them for it.

That night, Meridia was outside sitting beneath the stars, watching the constellations move around the sky and naming them when War joined her. She said."I had a childhood companion named Maya who I had become very close with. We've never slept together because we were teenagers and waiting for the right man to come along. But I was 14 and she was 16 and well, she died that year. She couldn't take rejection very well. But she knew that I would fall in love with one of the 4 Horsemen and she was right."

As she said it she leaned into his side and settled down when War placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace and they both laid back in the grass together. She placed her head on his chest and cuddled into him a bit more.

The others knew how he was helping her and since it's working, they agreed to not interfere unless they had to. they went home to their own mates, leaving the two lovebirds alone. She knew that she had to let it all go and she did. Never truly knowing that falling in love with a Horseman could get her pregnant with his child.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note-Hey. I just wanted to take a moment to say that this chapter will have heavy sexual interaction in it. So, if any of you, as readers, have problems reading it, please feel free to skip over it and let me know in a comment, review or a pm if you disliked any part of it. I can take it. Just no bullying please. On with chapter 16.

* * *

That night, Meridia became War's mate and they became very intimate with each other. Because she knew why her grandmother and her childhood friend helped her learn loss because they saw her future with the youngest of the Four Horsemen and having a family with an apothecary shop.

So, as they became one, War eased her onto her back and she spread her legs for him and he slipped his cock into her vagina. She could feel him moving back and forth and getting faster as well.

Meridia had finished her course for the month and her body was ready to get pregnant and she did so that night with War. After their intense love making, they both fell asleep together and she had the most peaceful of dreams come to her. She knew that, with her paramour's seed inside her womb, she will become pregnant.

War woke up early the next day and gently rubbed his angel's back as she shifted and kissed him asking,"Is everything alright my love?" He nodded and asked,"How was the love making for you my angel? I hope that I wasn't too rough." She laughed and shook her head no as she sat up with the sheet held in front of her breasts.

They spoke of how it went when they both had gotten dressed. She shifted knowing that his seed reached her womb and that she will become pregnant soon. Her wings spread out in a stretch as she moved into the dress that Fury had made for her. War smiled as he eased his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

As the months went by, Meridia began showing signs of being pregnant. And her moods would often go up and down depending on the day. She always stayed cool and collected no matter what though.

War was happier then he could remember being in a long time. Having his mate bear his child although she is an angel didn't bother him. But, there were rogue factions of demons who wanted her either dead or give birth where the babe would be trained to fight with the hordes of demons.

However, as she began getting bigger around the middle, she would have to take things a bit slow. Though she knew that weight has been added in and it affects her back and shoulders quite a bit. So, she would often rub her lower back to try and ease the pressure.

One day, she had an incense stick burning while she mended some things when Fury stopped to visit her a while. She noted that she was doing things slower than was normal for someone who was with child and asked," are you sure you aren't bearing twins?" And Meridia nodded as she answered."I am bearing twins, thing is, I'm beginning to worry about War. It's been awhile since I saw him leave on a mission that the council sent him and Death on."

and as she finished her sentence, she saw both said horsemen arrive home but War was having trouble staying on his feet without any help. They both got to their feet while Strife arrived right away and asked,"What the fuck happened Death? That better be demon blood."

Death shook his head no as he supported War and Mereidia helped get the door open. They had gotten to work and she helped War get his sword, Chaoseater, off and set in the corner for the time being when she placed a hand against his cheek and he placed his over it. Meridia helped him get stripped to the waist while leaving his breeches on.

After tending to his wounds, he dozed off and the angel rejoined the others while Fury saw to the wounds that Death received. He was recounting how they had gotten hurt."We were dealing with demons that were, by far, the worst than Sameal ever was. War had gotten ambushed and had gotten hit harder in the spine while I took only glancing injuries. What's wrong Mereidia? You look as pale as a ghost."

She nodded and replied,"I'm alright Death. I'm just bearing twins is all. I need to let War know as well. But, for now, will let him rest and get healed." They went back home to their mates while she took a chair and placed it beside the bed and gently took her mate's hand and laid it on her womb saying,"War, I'm bearing twins. I'm not sure if they are going to be boys, girls or one of each. But, at least now, you know."

The next day found them both in the kitchen with War sitting and watching her move about


	18. Chapter 18

Meridia knew that it will take some time for War's wounds to fully heal. But the one injury that will take even longer is the one he took to his back because it caused the armor to bruise the spinal chord.

But, as time goes by, he'll begin to regain the ability to walk and freely move as he did once before. War gently placed a hand on his mate's womb and she placed hers upon it smiling whole heartedly.

She asked him"How is your back my love? Not hurting as much?" To which he replied"Not as much no. I can't believe that we are having twins." She smiled and nestled in her love's arms happily.

Hannah had invited all of her love's family for a gathering and they arrived. Still expecting, but not far from Meridia having to give birth soon. Death smirked and asked,"How far along is she War? She seems close to giving birth."

The red rider blushed as he replied."Not long, she is eight months along Death. But, it seems that both Dust and Fury's pet cat Moira are happy to see her. As is Hannah and the others."

Indeed, for the mentioned pets and extended family were quite happy with the news of their newest member being pregnant. Eventually, she began feeling the pressure on her hips increasing when Hannah asked,"How far are you along Meridia?"She answered."Eight months But I think my water just broke." As the young angel stood, water dampened her skirts.

Hannah and Fury got her to the room she and War were using and into dry clothes Carla, Strife's wife helped get her settled as best as she could and got her calmed and breathing.

Hours passed and War grew worried about her until they heard the cries of infants joining their mother's heartfelt cries. They entered the room while Meridia was holding one of the twins. A pretty baby girl while Fury was getting her twin brother cleaned up. War settled down beside his mate and soon held his newborn son in his arms.

They named the twins Cora and Gavon. She settled down after learning how to breastfeed them and they were put down for a nap and she took advantage of it as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Raising the twins wasn't always easy, but it was often fun. War and Meridia knew that both of them needed to be trained one day and it will happen when they turn 12 at least.

Cora learned how to use her fighting magics from their mother while Gavon learned how to sword fight, from their father. One looks like an angel, the other more like the horseman. But they love each other.

Meridia smiled as she watched both Cora and Gavon playing with other children their own age and older with their cousins mixed in as well. She smiled as she laid a hand on her expanding womb knowing that there is another life growing inside and underneath her heart.

She sighed and shifted, trying to find a comfortable position where the weight wouldn't bother her back as much while stretching her wings out and stifling a yawn. Strife was playing with the kids when she noted that something was wrong and Death confirmed it for her."There's trouble. Best get the children inside for the time being" and she did so without question.

And while the danger passed, she eased herself out of the storm cellar with the children following her. She knew that something was bothering her husband, but opted to wait and let him tell her when he was good and ready to.

She began cooking dinner when War told her what was on his mind"Death seems distant these days love. But no one seems to know why. The council hasn't tried coming after you or the children with sending assassins."

She shrugged and said,"Maybe something else is seeming to be getting him to react. And if it's someone wanting me or the children dead, he would see if he could find out who it was and possibly reap their souls before telling the rest of us love."

War nodded and helped get the evening meal ready while Cora and Gavon got the table set. Meridia shifted a bit as she rubbed her lower back.


	20. Chapter 20

As Meridia was right again, Death was looking for answers and he got them. He called the others for a family meeting while their mates and children got to have some family bonding time as it was rare to get everyone in one place for a while.

But, the young angel knew something was off when War tilted his head to the side, beckoning her to join the little group talking about the attack. She placed her arms around her husband's waist while listening to her older brother in-law.

He stated,"There were various groups that must have sent those damned assassins after you and the children Meridia. Is there anyone else that you could think of that has always despised you?Anyone from your childhood?"

Meridia thought about it for several moments when she said,"I think that there's a cousin who has always hated me despite the fact tht I've never ever done anything to her."

"This cousin, does he have a name Love?" asked War." If so, than maybe he can provide even more answers to this puzzle." She thought about it and murmured,"It might be Benjamin of Matthias."

Matthias smiled as he said,"My dear cousin, why would I send assassins after you and the children when even I know better than to have dealings with those demon bastards."

She nodded and asked,"Can you help find out who did than cousin mine please?" He nodded as he answered, "My twin brother has been looking into it as well Meridia. But what we don't get is why you chose to remain with War."

She placed her arms across her ample chest and said,"Think about it cousin mine. It's not because of the fact that we are family or anything, but I've built my life with War and we have children as well."

He nodded in understanding and guided her off for a few moments and gave her some healing herbs. She took them gladly and thy went their separate ways for the time being, after agreeing to try and stay in contact as well. For now, Death is content to have some help finding answers because Meridia's cousins will keep their end of the deal.


	21. Chapter 21

As per the agreement,she remained in contact with her cousins while they helped keep other demons off of her and her family. Meanwhile, Fury wondered how many more children her youngest brother would sire when she found a young babe needing a mother to breastfeed her.

She brought the infant to the others first, but none were wanting her till Mereidia accepted her and began tending to her without even thinking. She felt a relationship with the babe without even thinking and she knew that the child was going to be adopted when War agreed with his wife.

She eased the little one around and asked,"What do you think we should name her War? I know that this is sudden, but, Fury knew that we could do it. Together as a family."

Their other children agreed with her. They all spoke of names,and well, the one name they all kept coming back to was Sayuri. And from that day on, the child's name was Sayuri.

As she grew, she enjoyed being with her siblings and play when she had a vision so intense it scared her badly. She stopped dead in her tracks while Cora took her inside and Gavon continued playing with the others outside.

She called to their mother,"Mama, something spooked Sayuri pretty badly. But we don't know what." War had gone on another mission for the council with his older sister Fury and Meridia took Sayuri into her arms and asked,"It was a vision I take it little dove?"

She nodded and whimpered as she told her mother about what she saw and such like that till her father arrived and after the children were put to bed, she told him what Sayuri told her.

He nodded in understanding while putting Chaoseater where he can get it if need be and she noted that his back was beginning to bother him quite a bit and she asked,"Would you like me to rub your back War? It seems that it's bothering you more so tonight than other times."

He nodded in agreement and he eased his armor and tunic off and laid down on his stomach to let her get to his back without any problems. She began working her hands along his upper back and shoulders while using a warming oil to help and she even gently cracked it while she worked on one section at a time.

After a while, he dozed off while she worked and after the back rub was done, they too went to bed for the night and he eased his arms around his wife's body and they fell asleep together while their children slept throughout the night and she nestled into his ribs a bit. And sighed with contentment and happiness.

The next morning, he moved about without a lot of pain shooting up and down his back. She smiled as she eased herself out of bed and began getting dressed in a blue dress that allows her wings to be free.

She settled the dress with ease while she began getting the children moving and getting ready for the day as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Eventually, Mereida began working on finding out more about their adopted daughter's past. And began putting it all into a journal for her to read one day when she was good and ready to.

As time past, she felt her body beginning to gain weight again since she became pregnant once more. Sayuri smiled as she helped her mother about the house while her older siblings, Cora and Gavon helped their father on a mission that they joined him for the first time in doing for the council.

And she couldn't help but worry, as all mothers do from time to time about her children. One day, Death arrived to check up on his sister in-law and see how Sayuri is doing and continue training her as well.

He asked his sister in law,"How are you handling things since War, Cora, and Gavon are off fighting demons Meridia?" She smiled as she said,"I worry about them like any mother would Death, but I'm grateful that they are helping and doing their part for the council. I just hope that nothing happens to them or War."

But, she had gotten a sinking feeling that either one or the twins were either hurt or dead. And War came home with the news that he and the twins had gotten separated and that they were injured by being overwhelmed by demons that were far more powerful than they were.

Sayuri began to cry after hearing what had happened and Meridia wondered if that was what she had seen in the vision that day before Cora brought her in. She felt like her heart had been taken from her chest, but, at least she knows that they died fighting and did their best at the same time.

That night, after putting Sayuri to bed, War knew that there would be hell to pay but, Meridia just started to cry and knew that he did everything he could to protect them as any parent would.

He took his wife in his arms and held her close while crying himself. She asked,"How were they doing before they had been hurt War?" He told her the truth,"They were doing their damnedest to keep up and yet, Strife and Fury helped get them out and brought to where they lived to heal. But, Gavon didn't survive his wounds. But Cora did. She's healing pretty well and will be home soon."

She nodded, while trying to calm herself down and keeping her tears in check. Even though her heart was aching for having lost her son but knew that Sayuri knew that Cora had survived even though her twin brother didn't.

The next day, Fury brought her niece back home and knew that it would be harder for her still without her twin at her side. But, at least she knew that they had both daughters still very living at the moment and aside from being pregnant again.

As Cora healed and finished grieving for her brother she knew that she had Sayuri to protect and didn't begrudge her for knowing that it would happen. They stayed together even more as due to the fact that they have time to practice their flying skills and fighting as well. But, as such, Meridia only found out that their dopted daughter has the gift of foresight.


	23. Chapter 23

Ever since Sayuri was adopted, Cora had found love with Nathaniel and they married. Nathaniel knew that Cora's little sister Sayuri was adopted and began helping his wife to look for more information about her past as well.

But, no one could ever learn much about it till one day Sayuri found out why. She was a hybrid between the angels and dragons. The only one living. As for her parents, they were killed in the war when the false End War had started and War was blamed for it without reason.

But beyond that, they knew that they needed to keep searching for more answers and clues. But, Meridia knew that there was almost like there was something being missed or even overlooked and she even asked Vulgrim to look for clues and shit like that in his travels as a merchant and he agreed to do it because of who she is.

But, she knew that her parents were also working on trying to find out more about her past ever since she was adopted as a baby. And yet, after seeing Gavon die of his wounds in a vision and Cora living despite of it, Sayuri knew that her parents would have another child soon and it didn't really take long for Meridia to become pregnant again.

But, War also told her that he had bonded to his older brother, Death, and she asked if it was possible if she could be bound to him as well and they both agreed and well, both she and Death were bonded together for ever. Just like Meridia and War were bound together as husband and wife.

After having bonded with Death, Meridia felt her womb and the baby start kicking, she wondered if the child was sired by Death, but she sighed and said to herself,"We will know one way or another if War is your sire or if Death is when you're born little one." As she went about the house doing her chores.

Eventually, there was a young angel who had started seeing Sayuri for a while now and both of her parents met him for the first time. The young lad's name was Caleb.


End file.
